História de amor e realidade?
by Uchiha Kagome
Summary: Kagome era uma escritora famosa que estava trabalhando em um novo livro... Mas uma coisa estranha começa a acontecer, tudo que ela escreve... Está se tornando realidade. IK [K por segurança]
1. Chapter 1

**História de amor e realidade?**

-Fala dos personagens

**Flash back ou fala dos personagens do livro**

_Pensamento dos personagens_

(interrupções)

**-Hiroshi e o seu é? –pergunta um jovem de cabelos claros e olhos acinzentados.**

**-Maya. Mas me chame de May. –responde uma linda garota de cabelos pretos encaracolados e olhos verdes.**

**-Ta bom May, aceita um sorvete como pedido de desculpas pelo tombo. –pergunta o jovem com um lindo sorriso no rosto.**

**-Claro... Vamos! –diz a garota o puxando alegremente pelo braço até a sorveteria.**

----------

-Uáá! –Exclama uma jovem de cabelos pretos longos e lisos, dona de lindos olhos azuis que neste momento demonstravam profundo cansaço.

-Acho que vou me deitar, e amanhã eu continuo a história. –Diz a garota se levantando da frente do computador e seguindo para seu quaro. Deita-se na cama e em instantes adormece.

Era Kagome Higurashi, uma jovem escritora que estava trabalhando em seu novo livro, de um lindo romance que já estava planejando há algum tempo. Tinha escrito apenas outro dois livros, mas que fizeram bastante sucesso, por isso resolveu logo escrever outro. Kagome morava sozinha há três anos, seu avô e sua mãe morreram em um acidente trágico de carro. Kagome conseguiu superar e só virou escritora por que sua mãe sabia que ela gostava muita e sempre a apoiava para ser. Kagome tinha uma ótima amiga chamada Sango Yamoto, trabalhava em um hospital e era mulher de seu outro amigo, Miroku Yamoto. Sango era muito companheira e ajudava Kagome sempre que podia. Miroku também, os três eram amigos desde o tempo do colegial e Kagome sempre soube que eles acabariam casando. Sango e Miroku se amavam muito, apesar de Miroku ter umas recaídas e passar a mão na "poupança" das mulheres bonitas que ele via.

Kagome estava trabalhando agora em um romance onde uma garota e um garoto acabam se trombando e se apaixonam... Mas até o final da história Kagome pretende muitas "emoções" como disse para os jornalistas.

PIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

-Aff... Já amanheceu? –resmunga a garota se levantando e esfregando os olhos ainda cansada. Levantou-se com dificuldade e foi até o banheiro. Logo depois que saiu se dirigiu a cozinha. Mas quando chega a sala o telefone toca.

-Moshi Moshi?

-Kagome? É a Sango, eu queria saber se você quer vir aqui hoje para almoçar comigo e com o Miroku, pra por o dia em papo? –pergunta Sango para Kagome.

-Claro Sango, eu passo ai sim... Como você ta? –pergunta Kagome sorrindo.

-Ah... Tudo bem, então a gente se fala lá... Beijos, sayonara.

-Sayonara. –diz Kagome desligando e seguindo para a cozinha. Prepara um café e vai para seu precioso computador.

-Bem, vamos continuar com isto! –diz suspirando e se sentando.

**-Então May, você trabalha, faz alguma coisa? –pergunta o jovem tomando seu sorvete.**

**-Ah, sim... Eu sou veterinária... Sempre gostei muito de animais. –diz Sorrindo e dando uma bocada no sorvete.**

**-Que legal. Eu também adoro animais, eu tenho um amigão lá em casa, o nome dele é Sky. **

**-Que fofo... Mas e você, trabalha? –ela pergunta com os olhos em seu sorvete.**

**-Sim, eu sou empresário. –diz sério.**

**-Ah... Você não parece muito feliz. –fala agora o encarando.**

**-Não é nada... Esquece o trabalho... Fale-me mais de você. –diz agora voltando a sorrir. E assim eles começam a conversar... Um papo que durou horas e horas, até parecia que já se conheciam há muito tempo.**

-Hum... Vamos ver... –fala Kagome analisando seu texto.

-É... Ficou ótimo, agora vou me arrumar, se não vou me atrasar. –diz pulando da cadeira e indo novamente ao quarto. Depois de horas escolhendo uma roupa, Kagome vai em direção ao banheiro e toma um banho rápido. Logo depois veste a blusa vinho tomara que caia que escolheu e a sua calça jeans azul escura. Nos pés, optou por uma sandália preto de salto alto e os cabelos, como sempre soltos. Logo depois pegou sua bolsa rápida e chamou um táxi.

Algumas horas depois ela desce em frente ao hospital onde Sango trabalha. Ela segue até a recepção e pergunta por Sango. A moça disse que já viria e assim Kagome esperou.

-Kagome... Que bom que veio! –diz Miroku se aproximando.

-Ah... Oi Miroku, a Sango vai demorar muito? –pergunta Kagome sorrindo.

-Não, ela acabou de fazer um parto... Ela está se limpando e já desce. –ele responde com um pequeno sorriso no rosto.

-Então, você vai ir com a gente né?

-Ah, sim. Sangozinha não vive sem mim! –fala sorrindo.

-Caham... Traduzindo, você não vive sem mim Miroku! –Fala Sango chegando alegre.

-Sangozinha... Você demorou! –diz Miroku indo até Sango e a beijando.

-Oi Sango, então... Como foi o parto? –pergunta Kagome sorrindo para a amiga.

-Nossa, eu achei muito emocionante... É sempre emocionante quando você bota uma criança no mundo. –fala Sango sorrindo.

-Que legal... Bem vamos indo, eu estou com muita fome! –diz Kagome logo seguindo para um restaurante próximo.

-Ai droga, agora que eu lembrei... Esqueci de pegar um documento importante com meu chefe... Podem ir indo que eu vou logo depois. –diz Miroku para as duas.

-Mas... Ta bom. –diz Sango o olhando.

-Sango, se você quiser ir com ele tudo bem, eu encontro vocês dois lá depois, ok? –diz Kagome sorrindo.

-Obrigada Kagome... Vamos então Miroku. –diz o puxando pelo braço.

Kagome segue seu caminho até o restaurante pensativa... Tão pensativa que acabou por esbarrar em alguém.

-Ai... Me desculpe, eu não te vi. –diz Kagome se levantando do chão e olhando para a pessoa que esbarrou. No mesmo instante ela parece que levou um choque elétrico pelo corpo inteiro... Foi como se seu coração quisesse pular pela sua boca.

-Feh... Tudo bem, eu estava distraído. –diz o ser de longos cabelos pratas a encarando constrangido pelo olhar penetrante de Kagome.

-Bem... Meu nome é Kagome e o seu é? –diz Kagome agora sorrindo.

-Feh... O que isso lhe interessa? –pergunta o ser rude.

-Ah... Desculpa, eu só queria ser gentil. –fala Kagome agora com uma cara triste.

-...

-Bem... Então tchau. –diz Kagome se virando para ir embora.

-É Inuyasha.

-Como? –pergunta Kagome confusa e logo se virando novamente.

-O meu nome é Inuyasha. –ele apenas diz.

-Inuyasha... É bonito! –fala Kagome novamente com um lindo sorriso.

-Feh... Você não quer ir almoçar comigo?

"_Por que eu disse isso?"_ Pensa Inuyasha se surpreendendo consigo mesmo.

-Ahn... Sim, vamos então. –diz Kagome o puxando para o restaurante.

-Hey, você está com tanta fome assim é? –pergunta meio que assustado com o ato de Kagome.

-Pra falar a verdade eu to sim.

-Feh...

-Você só sabe falar Feh? –pergunta largando sua mão e entrando no restaurante.

-...

-Hey, eu to falando com você! –diz Kagome se virando pra ele.

-Eu sei! –ele responde passando por ela e seguindo até uma mesa vaga.

-Grr...

"_Eu só to tentando ser legal, mas ta meio impossível" _Pensa Kagome se irritando.

-HEY... Vem logo.

-Ta bom.

Ela senta ao seu lado e espera o garçom chegar, logo depois que ele vai embora ela tenta puxar papo.

-Então, você trabalha Inuyasha?

-Sim... Sou empresário. –diz sério.

-Hum...

"_Eu acho que... Não, é só minha imaginação!"_ Pensa Kagome virando a cabeça.

-E você?

-Sou escritora. –diz sorrindo.

-Por que escritora?

-Sempre gostei e histórias, ainda mais de criá-las... Dos contos de fadas até as realidades.

-Eu gosto de ler... Meus livros preferidos são os de poemas. –fala Inuyasha começando a se interessar mais em conhecer Kagome.

-Sim... Eu gosto muito de Jose de Alencar e Fernando Pessoa. –diz Kagome sorrindo.

-São os meus preferidos.

-Qual dos poemas deles você mais gosta?

-Gosto muito de "Apontamento" de Fernando Pessoa.

-Hum... A minha alma partiu-se como um vaso vazio. Caiu pela escada excessivamente abaixo.Caiu das mãos da criada descuidada.Caiu, fez-se em mais pedaços do que havia loiça no vaso.Asneira? Impossível? Sei lá! Tenho mais sensações do que tinha quando me sentia eu. Sou um espalhamento de cacos sobre um capacho por sacudir. Fiz barulho na queda como um vaso que se partia.Os deuses que há debruçam-se do parapeito da escada.E fitam os cacos que a criada deles fez de mim.Não se zanguem com ela.São tolerantes com ela.O que era eu um vaso vazio?Olham os cacos absurdamente conscientes, Mas conscientes de si mesmos, não conscientes deles. Olham e sorriem. Sorriem tolerantes à criada involuntária. Alastra a grande escadaria atapetada de estrelas.Um caco brilha, virado do exterior lustroso, entre os astros.A minha obra? A minha alma principal? A minha vida?Um caco. E os deuses olham-no especialmente, pois não sabem por que ficou ali.

-É muito bonito... –fala Inuyasha a olhando maravilhado.

-Sim... Eu gosto muito. –fala Kagome sorrindo.

-Eu lembro minha mãe... quando leio essa poesia... –diz Inuyasha entristecido

-Eu... Eu também! –diz Kagome.

-É sério?

-Sim... Ela morreu a três anos atrás.

-Sinto muito... Eu também perdi a minha, mas foi quando eu era muito pequeno.

-Me desculpe Inuyasha... Eu estou conversando essas coisas tristes aqui com você, devo estar incomodando...

-Não! Eu gosto de falar com você. –diz ele deixando Kagome corada.

-Obrigada... Também gosto de falar com você.

-Sabe Kagome, eu não sou muito de falar da minha vida pessoal com alguém, mas eu não sei por que falei isso da minha mãe pra você... Eu...

-Tudo bem Inuyasha, a gente viveu duas coisas tristes em nossas vidas, acho que é normal à gente compartilhar isso. –diz Kagome sorrindo triste.

-É... Acho que é isso. –diz Inuyasha a olhando com o mesmo sorriso.

Logo as horas passam-se e Sango e Miroku chegam, mas Kagome conversava tanto com Inuyasha que nem percebeu, parecia que Kagome e Inuyasha já se conheciam há muito tempo e que eram mais que amigos. Sango chega até a mesa e fala.

-Kagome, desculpa a demora, o Miroku foi ao banheiro, mas já volta... Ah, oi...

-Inuyasha, Taisho Inuyasha. –diz Inuyasha se levantando e estendendo a mão para Sango que logo aceitou.

-Prazer, sou Sango Yamoto... Kagome não me disse que era amigo de um empresário famoso. –diz Sango sorrindo e sentando-se a mesa.

-Haha... Pois é, eu conheci o Inuyasha há pouco. –diz Kagome sorrindo sem graça.

-Sério? Nossa que legal.

-Posso saber o que as senhoritas conversam? –pergunta Miroku chegando por trás de Sango.

-Oi Miroku, estávamos falando do meu novo amigo, Taisho Inuyasha. –diz Kagome apontando para o amigo a sua frente.

-Inuyasha? Aquele Inuyasha? –pergunta Miroku confuso.

-Ahn? Do que está falando Miroku. –Pergunta Sango também confusa.

-Ah, me lembrei, eu e Inuyasha fomos amigos no tempo do colegial, você lembra Inuyasha? –diz Miroku agora sorrindo alegre

-Ahn... Ah, sim, eu lembrei, você era o Miroku hentai né? Haha. –diz Inuyasha agora sorrindo e se lembrando de Miroku.

-Ahn... Você poderia esquecer a parte do Hentai né? –fala Miroku agora sem graça.

-Ah, claro, mas como você está? –fala Inuyasha alegre

-Estou bem, e por falar nisso, eu me casei com Sango há dois anos. –diz sentando-se ao lado de Sango.

-Sério? Parabéns... É estranho ver você casado em!

-Pois é Inuyasha, mas a Sango botou ele na linha... Haha. –diz Kagome rindo.

-Nossa. –fala impressionado.

Passa-se mais algum tempo e novamente Sango e Miroku se despedem dos amigos e vão para o hospital, pois o horário de almoço tinha acabado.

E finalmente chega a hora de Inuyasha e Kagome se despedirem.

-Bem então... A gente se vê né? –pergunta Kagome sorrindo.

-Claro, outro dia a gente pode marcar, já que você me deu seu telefone. –diz Inuyasha alegre.

-Claro, quando você quiser me liga então. –fala Kagome dando um beijo no rosto de Inuyasha, que logo cora mais que um pimentão.

-Err... Então ta. Até mais Kagome. –diz indo embora.

-Até... Inuyasha. –sorri dizendo o ultimo nome mais para si do que para Inuyasha.

Logo depois Kagome segue para sua casa, e logo que entra larga a bolsa e segue para seu computador.

**-Então May, a gente se vê lá na sexta ok? –diz Hiroshi com um sorriso grande no rosto.**

**-Claro sexta-feira as 08h00min na frente da boate Dance. –fala May com o mesmo sorriso.**

**-Então tchau May, se cuide. –diz dando um beijinho no rosto delicado do menino e seguindo o seu caminho.**

**-Tchau... Hiroshi. –fala em seguida suspirando.**

**-Bem, vou entrar e tomar um bom banho, e depois preparar minha comida. –fala May seguindo para sua casa e logo entrando. Depois de um longo banho May, chega à cozinha com um lindo vestidinho rosa de sakuras. Ela cantava alegremente enquanto preparava a sua janta.**

**-Ai ai... Acho que o cupido me acertou de vez. –fala suspirando apaixonada, para ela com certeza foi amor à primeira vista.**

**Os dias vão se passando o que mais pareciam uma longa eternidade para May, ela foi fazendo suas coisas mais sem vontade e ficava pensando horas e horas em Hiroshi e seu encontro, mas parece que tinha conseguido. Nesse momento estava escolhendo que roupa colocar, optou por uma blusa vinho e uma saia preta, nos pés botou uma sandália prata. No rosto apenas um batom e um lápis de olho. Quando viu as horas percebeu que já eram 08h15min, mas nada de Hiroshi. Até que seu telefone toca**

**_-_Sim?**

_**-May, é o Hiroshi.**_

**-Hiroshi, está tudo bem? Por que não veio? –pergunta May com um pouco de tristeza e preocupação.**

**_-Desculpa mesmo May, mas é que ocorreu uma coisa ruim aqui no trabalho e não vou poder ir... A gente se vê, Tchau. –_Hiroshi nem deu tempo de May responder, já desligou o telefone. E may... Ficou despedaçada, começou a chorar e perceber o erro que cometeu ao achar que Hiroshi era um cara legal.**

**Ficou horas e horas chorando, logo depois acabou pegando no sono.**

-Uáá... Que sono, acho que vou me deitar. Fiquei com tanta pena de May que deu vontade de voltar atrás... Ai ai, tomara que isso nunca aconteça comigo. –fala Kagome relendo sua história e logo depois indo se deitar. Trocou sua roupa e finalmente pode curtir seu travesseiro.

-Aposto que amanhã... Será um grande dia. –diz Kagome logo em seguida adormecendo.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Oi gente, to de volta com muita imaginação na cabeça... Desculpa não botar mais caps de Meu nome é Inuyasha... É que eu acabei perdendo os capítulos por causa de um vírus no meu pc... Ai né, vou ter que escrever tudo novamente /

Bem, enquanto isso criei uma nova história que eu já tava em mente, deixem REVIEWS dizendo o que acharam ok??

Beijão... E como Kagome disse, para ela no próximo cap. Será um grande dia.

Sayonara.


	2. Alegrias e Tristezas

**História de amor e realidade?**

-Fala dos personagens

**Flash back ou fala dos personagens do livro**

_Pensamento dos personagens_

(interrupções)

2 CAP. – Tristezas e Alegrias

Kagome acorda pela manhã com uma leve dor de cabeça, vai a cozinha toma um remédio e se deita novamente, mas não conseguia mais dormir, então foi para seu computador.

**May acorda pela manhã se sentindo um pouco zonza, mas logo depois passa. Ela caminha com os olhos sem vida até a cozinha e se se senta à mesa.**

**-Por que, por que eu sou tão idiota... _Foi amor à primeira vista._ Argggg. –exclama sentindo raiva de si mesma. Alguns minutos e o telefone toca.**

**-Droga... Será que é o Hiroshi? Acho melhor atender. –diz indo em direção ao telefone e o pegando.**

**-Moshi moshi? –pergunta.**

**-May, é a Hitomi, não está a fim de dar uma volta no shopping amiga? –pergunta uma jovem alegre do outro lado do telefone.**

**-Ah... Eu não sei... Eu acho que não.**

**-Nada de não, você vai vir sim, e me contar o que ouve. Já percebi pelo seu tom de voz que está triste, te vejo as três na frente do shopping então... Sayonara. –diz Hitomi não dando chances de May responder.**

**-Droga... Será que todo mundo gosta de desligar o telefone na minha cara? –pergunta-se irritada.**

**Bem mas como sua amiga era um "pouco" insistente decidiu ir. Foi ao quarto e escolheu uma roupa leve. Uma blusa azul tomara que caia com lindos desenhos de flores, e uma saia jeans um pouco acima do joelho. Nos pés escolheu um chinelo plataforma azul florido. Logo depois de sua escolha, foi tomar um banho, era o que mais precisava nessa hora.**

-Ai, vou continuar depois, acho que vou fazer um lanchinho.-Diz indo a cozinha e preparando um leve sanduíche de saladas. Enquanto comia seu telefone toca.

-Moshi Moshi?

_-Kagome? É o Inuyasha._

-Inuyasha? Aconteceu alguma coisa?

_-Não! Só queria saber se você e a Sango e o Miroku não querem ir à boate no sábado?_

-Claro! Qual?

-_Shikon No Tama... É a nova que inaugurou no sábado passado. Me disseram que fez sucesso._

-Ta bom então, eu vou falar com a Sango.

-_Ok... Sayonara. –_fala em seguida desligando.

-Ai ai... Vou ligar para a Sango agora. –diz pegando o gancho do telefone e discando alguns números.

_-Moshi Moshi?_

-Oi Sango, o Inuyasha queria saber se você e o Miroku não querem ir à boate nova no sábado? –pergunta ansiosa.

_-Claro, é bom relaxar de vez em quando, vamos sim, eu vou falar com o Miroku. Você está bem Kagome?_

-Eu to ótima, meu livro está ficando cada vez melhor. –diz sorrindo.

-_Que bom, bem deixa eu ir senão a comida vai queimar. Sayonara_

-Sayonara. –diz desligando.

-UHUU! –diz dando um pula e girando. Parecia uma criança que acabou de ganhar doce.

Kagome volta alegre ao computador e começa a escrever.

**Passado um tempo no banho ela resolve sair, se veste sem pressa, pega a bolsa e finalmente segue para o shopping. Chegando lá sua amiga já estava.**

**-Oi May, como você ta, parece tão triste. –diz a amiga de olhos chocolates, cabelos castanhos lisos e dona de um belo e invejoso corpo. Eram amigas desde o colégio e mais pareciam irmãs.**

**-Ah... Eu conheci ontem o cara que achava o amor da minha vida... A gente tinha marcado de se encontrar hoje... Mas ele desmarcou e sem mais nem menos desligou na minha cara. –diz May, sentindo as lagrimas nos olhos novamente... Nem sabia o porquê de estar chorando, afinal era apenas um homem que acabou de conhecer.**

**-Arg... Se eu o visse agora, arrancaria a cabeça dele. –diz a amiga com raiva do rapaz por fazer sua amiga sofrer.**

**-Vamos esquecer isso... E vamos às compras! –diz limpando as lagrimas e entrando no shopping.**

**-É isso ai amiga! –diz Hitomi a seguindo.**

-Que estranho, pensando bem... É estranho eu ter conhecido o Inuyasha da mesma forma que Maya encontrou Hiroshi... Não! É apenas uma coincidência. –diz Kagome balançando a cabeça para os lados.

Kagome resolve dar uma volta no parque para ver se conseguia ter mais idéias para seu livro. Veste uma blusa azul clara de alçinha, uma saia jeans e uma sapatilha azul. Seu cabelo apenas amarrou-os, logo depois saiu.

-Ai... Como está bom aqui fora. –diz sentindo o ar fresco em seu rosto. Seguiu logo para o parque, pois estava escurecendo e queria ver o por do sol. Chegando lá, encontrou uma arvore que parecia ser bem antiga, aproveitou que não tinha ninguém e foi ate lá para se sentar.

-Ai, que sorte... Encontrei um ótimo lugar para ver o por do sol. –Diz sorrindo radiante com a bela imagem que via. Kagome sempre foi uma garota simples, não é mesquinha nem falsa. Sempre ajudou aos pobres, arrecadando dinheiro as fundações, pelo dinheiro que recebia de seus livros. Kagome sempre acreditou que quanto mais agente ajuda, mais se recebe em troca. E parecia que para ela seus sonhos estavam começando a se realizar.

-Kagome? –pergunta uma voz masculina atrás de si, Kagome se vira assustada rapidamente, e logo da um pequeno sorriso.

-Kouga...

-Kagome querida, como tem passado? –pergunta Kouga, um youkay lobo que era apaixonado por Kagome há muito tempo atrás... Kagome não o via há muito tempo, e ela dava graças a deus por isso.

-Bem Kouga, e você? –pergunta com um sorriso amarelo no rosto.

-Ótimo... Ainda bem que encontrei você, estava morrendo de saudades da minha noivinha linda. –diz logo a abraçando sem dar chances de Kagome revidar.

-Kou... Kouga está... Está me esmagando. –diz Kagome tentando se soltar de Kouga, logo consegue o empurrar para longe e se levanta irritada.

-Em primeiro lugar: EU NÃO SOU SUA MULHER E NEM VOU SER, e em segundo: PARE DE ME CHAMAR DE QUERIDA, LIDINHA E SEI LÁ MAIS O QUE... Entendeu? –diz o olhando raivosa.

-Si...Sim...Entendi! –diz a olhando assustado.

-Ótimo... Agora deixa eu ir que você acabou com meu por do sol. –diz indo embora.

-Espera Kagome, deixa eu te levar. –diz correndo até a garota e lhe lançando um sorriso.

-Puff... Ta bem, mas só até em casa e tchau. –diz seguindo rapidamente.

Kagome chega em casa rapidamente da apenas um tchau e fecha a porta na cara de Kouga... Não agüentava mais ele falar deles juntos depois de casados.

-Droga... Justo quando eu tava bem relaxada. –fala suspirando cansada. Bem, a única coisa que lhe faltava fazer era... Escrever e depois tomar um bom banho, claro.

-Ai ai... Como é ótimo ter um computador nessas horas de solidão. –fala consigo mesma sorrindo.

**May e Hitomi andavam por todas as lojas, cheias de sacolas e conversavam animadas... E por fim, May conseguiu tirar de sua cabeça por hora Hiroshi. As duas acabam de ir para uma lanchonete, estavam cansadas e com fome.**

**-Aii... Acho que nunca fiz tanta compra na minha vida como hoje. –diz May se sentando a uma mesa e suspirando de cansaço.**

**-Idem... –diz a amiga fazendo à mesma coisa que ela.**

**O garçom chega para trazer os menus e sai em seguida.**

**-Nossa... Você viu só que garçom lindo. –diz Hitomi sorrindo e lançando alguns olhares ao rapaz que se encontrava agora no balcão.**

**-Ai hitomi-chan, não vai me dizer que...**

**-Eu vou lá... –diz Hitomi se levantando e seguindo em direção ao balcão.**

**-Aff... Que ótimo agora vou ficar sozinha. –fala May totalmente irritada, logo começou a observar as mesas ao seu redor, casais, pais e filhos, amigos... E ela totalmente sozinha. O sorriso de May morre na hora em que avistou uma certa mesa... Era Hiroshi e uma garota, como tinha previsto... Hiroshi a enganou.**

**-_Droga... Preciso sair daqui. _–ela sussurrou para si mesma... Olhou para a mesa novamente e percebeu que ele a olhava. Levantou-se rapidamente pegou suas coisas e saiu apressada. Não queria velo... Não podia velo, lagrimas começaram a brotar em seu rosto novamente, lagrimas de um coração partido.**

"**_Por aquele idiota do Hiroshi!" _Pensa agora deixando as lagrimas correrem, chamou um táxi pelo telefone e esperou já fora do shopping.**

**-Droga... DROGA! –diz May se encostando a alguma parede e fechando os olhos.**

**-... May? –pergunta um ser atrás de si, mas não podia ser ele...**

"**_Por favor"_ Pensa tristemente.**

**-Sim? –pergunta ainda sem ter coragem de olhar a pessoa ao seu lado.**

**-Eu... Só queria... Pedir desculpas... Eu não devia ter feito aquilo ao telefone, eu... –o ser que com certeza era Hiroshi para de falar. May finalmente se vira, mas com um olhar sem vida.**

**-Tudo bem, era só um encontro. Nada mais. –diz com um sorriso falso nos lábios.**

**-NÃO May... Você não vai entender se eu lhe disser... Eu... Eu não sei nem como explicar.**

**-Então não explique... Ah, só mais uma coisinha... FIQUE LONGE DE MIM! –diz May decidida a esquecê-lo. Mas o rapaz não aceitou um não, a pegou pelos braços e a prensou contra a parede.**

**-May, você tem que me ouvir. –diz Hiroshi a apertando mais de leve. Mas só pela respiração perto dele perto da boca de May já foi um erro... May começou a corar e sentir o coração bater mais forte.**

**-Então... Fa... Fale. –diz toda encabulada, o garoto apenas sorriu de uma forma que fez May derreter e a soltou.**

**-Eu não pude ir, por que meu pai estava na empresa ontem quando estava saindo... Ele ainda insiste em dizer que vou me casar com Saguya... Uma garota de uma empresa grande. Eu disse para meu pai desistir da idéia... Mas ele parece que não aceita um não como resposta. Eu te liguei assim que ele saiu da sala... E desculpe desligar o telefone sem dar chances de você falar, é que ele tinha voltado bem na hora. –diz ele agora levando uma das mãos ao cabelo... May se lembrou de um pequeno detalhe... A garota na lanchonete.**

**-E a garota?**

**-Que garota?**

**-Da lanchonete. –fala agora o olhando com um misto de ciúmes.**

**-Ah isso... É apenas minha amiga de infância, a Yumi... Ela é muito legal. –diz o rapaz sorrindo.**

**-Ah...**

"**_Que vergonha... Ele deve ta pensando que eu sou louca." _Pensa corada ao extremo.**

-Nossa... Já é meia noite, escrevi bastante hoje... Vou dormir. –diz Kagome indo se deitar... Deixou o banho para quando acordasse. E assim logo dormiu.

-------------------

PIIIIIIIIII PIIIIIIIIIIII PIII...

-Aff... Que despertador chato. –diz Kagome esfregando os olhos e com o cabelo todo bagunçado.

-Aiii... Hoje já é sexta feira. Vou convidar a Sango pra ir ao shopping, depois do expediente dela. –fala Kagome sorrindo radiante... Amanhã seria o grande encontro.

"_Não é um encontro... É apenas um convite para olhar a nova boate." _Pensa Kagome consigo mesma.

Escolheu uma roupa e foi para seu banho... Encheu a banheira sem pressa e depois só relaxou dentro dela...

Em sua cama estava à roupa que escolheu usar, um corsário jeans camuflado, uma blusinha preta escrito na frente 100 girl. E nos pés, uma sandália baixa verde escura.

Saiu do banho, pos sua roupa e penteou os cabelos com calma. (N/A: pq se fosse eu já teria acabado com ele ¬¬)

-Vou ligar para a Sango para marcar hora. –exclama seguindo para o telefone e discando alguns números.

_-Moshi Moshi? –_pergunta uma voz feminina do outro lado do telefone.

-eu gostaria e falar com a Sango.

_-Vou chamá-la, um instante._

_-Sim? –_Pergunta Sango do outro lado do telefone, depois de um tempo.

_-_Sango, você não quer ir dar uma volta no shopping daqui a pouco que vai ser a hora da sua folga?

_-Claro Kagome... Passe aqui então às quatro e meia. Ops tenho que ir... Te mais. _–fala Sango desligando.

Kagome bota o telefone no gancho e vai para a cozinha.

-Aff... Tenho que aproveitar e dar uma passada na padaria. Acho que vou agora! –diz pegando sua bolsa e saindo. Após um tempo caminhando ela chega.

Novamente... Ela o encontra lá, mas não na padaria, e sim na rua. Kagome para subtamente e arregala os olhos.

OOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**Oi gentee... Desculpa pelo cap curtinho, é que eu tenhu que resolver umas coisas e vou ter que viajar, mas logo quando voltar vou botar o proximo cap bem comprido. Valeu pelas reviews amo vocês xD**

**Tsuque Higurashi :: **Oie, valeu pela review eu fiko muito feliz que você tenha gostado.

Prometo muitas surpresas nessa fic, mas pra isso você vai ter que continuar mandando reviews e me ajudando ok, preciso de sua opinião nesse cap. Bjão

Eu também amei essa da K-chan escrever tudo e depois começar acontecer, idéia loka né? xD

**Agome Chan :: **Que bom que você gostou fiko feliz. Eu também achei mas o próximo vai ser mais triste né?! Com certeza, será um grande dia para Kagome, de muitas alegrias xD deixa sua review nesse cap também, ok...Bjão e vlw pela review.

**Ludy-chan :: **Haushaushuas... Vlw por me avisar, essa foi burrici minha, xD

Valeu por olhar e me corrigir, as vezes a gente se engana mesmo né xD

Legal, mas eu nunca li essi livro, se eu encontrar por ai, eu vou ler com certeza, deixa review dessi cap tbm, e me avise se tiver mais um erro meu xD

Bju, e ate o próximo cap.


	3. Ciumes e Confusões

**HISTÓRIA DE AMOR E REALIDADE?**

-Fala dos personagens

**Flash back ou fala dos personagens do livro**

_Pensamento dos personagens_

(interrupções minhas)

3 Cap. - Ciumes e confusões

Kagome arregalou os olhos quando viu em um restaurante a sua frente duas pessoas entrando... Eram Inuyasha e outra mulher, mas quem seria ela?

Kagome foi há uma árvore que estava do outro lado da rua e se escondeu observando os dois saindo do carro que deveria ser de Inuyasha. A mulher era bem parecida com Kagome, tinha longos cabelos pretos e lisos, olhos castanhos, há pele um pouco pálida e era totalmente séria. Inuyasha parecia que a todo tempo sorria pra ela, mas Kagome percebeu alguma coisa diferente... Inuyasha e aquela mulher... Estavam juntos?

-Droga, eu não acredito... Que o Inuyasha pode fazer isso. –diz ela sentindo algumas lágrimas nos olhos, ela continuava observando e nem percebeu que Inuyasha lançou um rápido olhar em sua direção... Ela saiu correndo do local o mais rápido o possível e voltou para seu apartamento. Quando chegou a este, ela fechou a porta imediatamente e encostou-se a esta, logo em seguida escorregando ate o chão.

-Eu... Não... Acredito, por que eu estou chorando... Eu nem o conheço... Droga... Por que isso. –diz chorando descontroladamente, parecia que Kagome fosse morrer a qualquer momento, sentia uma dor muito forte em seu peito.

-Droga... DROGA! Eu te odeio INUYASHA! –diz ela deitando no chão e ficou lá, chorando totalmente acabada.

"_Por que ele quis sair comigo, se estava namorando... Ele é só um idiota qualquer... Um idiota que enganou." _Pensa Kagome irritada e triste consigo mesma. Como ela pode ter caído nas garras de um homem como Inuyasha. Foi tão frágil aquele momento, frágil e tola e deixou-se levar por palavras falsas. Mas agora ela não cairia mais em suas sujas e mentirosas palavras. Nunca mais Kagome seria enganada. Ainda chorando um pouco mais calma, Kagome acaba pegando no sono.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

-Vamos Kikyou. –diz um ser de longos cabelos pratas ajudando uma jovem de cabelos pretos e pele pálida a sair do carro.

-Sim, Inuyasha... Tem certeza de que não quer aceitar a proposta de meu pai? –Pergunta Kikyou saindo do carro e seguindo com Inuyasha para dentro do restaurante.

-... –Inuyasha não responde, parecia que estava olhando para algum lugar.

-Inuyasha, está tudo bem? –pergunta Kikyou quando percebe que ele parou e para também.

-Ah? Ah... Sim está tudo bem. O que você tinha perguntado mesmo? –pergunta sorrindo para Kikyou a jovem o olhou e deu um pequeno sorriso.

-Vamos nos sentar primeiro. Depois eu falo sobre isso com você. –diz sorrindo para o jovem.

-Tudo bem, vamos. –diz pegando a mão da jovem e seguindo para dentro do restaurante. Eles chegam e sentam-se logo pedindo as bebidas ao garçom.

-Então, você disse que ia falar quando estivéssemos aqui. –diz Inuyasha olhando para a jovem que corou um pouco.

-Eu... Por que você não quer aceitar a proposta de meu pai Inuyasha? –pergunta Kikyou olhando para algum ponto do restaurante.

-Kikyou... Eu sinto muito, mas não quero me casar com você... Eu gosto muito de você, mas como uma irmã. Me desculpe. –diz Inuyasha a olhando com um misto de pena no olhar.

-Ai... Tudo bem Inuyasha, eu entendo. Mas que idéia foi essa de me convidar para ir à boate? –Pergunta Kikyou mudando de assunto rapidamente.

-Ah... É que eu quero que você conheça umas pessoas que eu conheci em especial uma garota... Chama-se Kagome Higurashi. –diz Inuyasha sorrindo.

-Aé? Hum... –diz virando a cara e soltando suspiro.

-É e ela vai ir com mais dois amigos. Sango e Miroku, ele era meu amigo no tempo do colégio. Você vai ir né? –pergunta Inuyasha fazendo uma corinha tão fofa que Kikyou não pode recusar.

-Tudo bem, eu vou sim. –diz sorrindo.

"_Só espero que pro bem daquela tal de Kagome, que ela não apareça lá." _Pensa com uma cara diabólica olhando Inuyasha pedir a comida ao garçom.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

TRIIIMM TRRIIIMMM

-Ai... Minha cabeça, minhas costas... –diz uma certa Kagome que se levantava do chão com as mãos nas costas. Foi ao telefone e olhou receosa.

"_E se for ele? Acho melhor não atender." _Pensa Kagome tirando a mão do gancho e deixando cair na secretaria eletrônica.

-_Oi Kagome, é a Sango... Olha se você quiser, nós podemos..._ –Sango falava ao outro lado da linha quando Kagome pegou rapidamente o fone.

-Sango, mudanças de planos... Não vou mais ir à boate... Você nem sabe o que eu vi! –diz Kagome lembrando de uma cena que fez com que ficasse com mais raiva de Inuyasha.

_-Kagome? O que aconteceu... Conte-me. - Fala_ Sango com um misto de preocupação e curiosidade na voz.

-É o Inuyasha... Eu o vi com outra mulher ontem, em um restaurante, os dois cheios de sorrisinhos um para o outro. Eu acho... Que pelo jeito... Eles estavam juntos. –diz Kagome quase não conseguindo falar... Era tanta dor a pobre moça que parecia que ia desmaiar. **(ta bom... Agora eu exagerei xD)**

-_Calma K-chan... Olha vamos fazer o seguinte, na hora do intervalo pro almoço aqui, eu vou passar ai na sua casa, certo?_ –pergunta Sango tentando acalmar a amiga.

-Tudo bem... Estou te esperando, sayonara. –fala ouvindo o outro tchau de Sango e desligando em seguida.

-Bem... Vou tomar um banho. É a única coisa que me ajuda agora. –diz indo para o banheiro. Toma um longo banho e veste um short preto com duas listras dos lados vermelho. E uma blusinha de alçinhas rosa pink. Nos pés apenas uma sandália rasteirinha. Logo depois de terminar de se pentear e preparar um café Kagome vai para seu computador.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**Depois de May ter resolvido tudo com Hiroshi ela volta para a lanchonete e fala com sua amiga, ele tinha a convidado para sair novamente, mas dessa vez em um restaurante, que por sinal era muito elegante.**

**-Ai... Eu não acredito minha amiga... To te falando, isso vai dar em namoro. –diz Hitomi toda alegre pela amiga que por esse lado estava corada ao extremo.**

**-Ai Hitomi, para de fazer escândalos... Ele é só um amigo meu e...**

**-Amigo sei... Conta outra queridinha. –diz lançando um sorrisinho irônico.**

**-Ai tudo bem então... Por que não vamos agora comprar um vestido para a sexta? –pergunta sorrindo e puxando a amiga para uma loja de vestidos.**

**-Ai... Viu só como você está toda empolgadinha. Pode admitir você ta gostando dele sim. –fala Hitomi olhando para a amiga decidida a fazer com que May fale que ama Hiroshi.**

**-Ai... Ta bom, é isso que você quer ouvir? Eu gosto sim do Hiroshi, pronto? –diz olhando irritada e corada para a amiga.**

**-Bem... Não era bem isso, mas ta bom. –diz sorrindo e voltando a caminhar em direção a loja.**

**Depois de horas escolhendo um vestido perfeito para May, elas finalmente encontram um perfeito. Era um vermelho de seda de se amarrar ao pescoço, era todo bordado nas pontas e ainda vinha com um lindo cachecol de seda que ia até os joelhos. Ainda escolheu uma linda sandália dourada que combinava perfeitamente com seu vestido.**

**-Nossa... Com esse vestido lindo, você vai matar o Hiroshi do coração. –diz a amiga olhando May dando uma voltinha com a roupa.**

**-Até parece que eu estou uma rainha com esse vestido. –diz May brincando. Na verdade estava linda, o vestido combinava perfeitamente com suas curvas e mostrava ainda mais a beleza da moça.**

**-Você esta linda sim. Me deu até inveja... Agora compre logo e vamos, tenho que fazer uns relatórios em casa ainda. –diz Hitomi esperando a moça se vestir para finalmente irem para a casa.**

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

TRRIMMM

-Deve ser a Sango. –diz Kagome salvando o texto e seguindo para a porta.

-Kagome, como você ta amiga? –pergunta Sango entrando e logo abraçando a amiga.

-Eu estou bem Sango, só... Decepcionada com o que eu vi. –diz sorrindo tristemente.

-Ai minha amiga... Se eu pudesse limpar toda essas coisas da sua cabeça... Troque de roupa e vamos ao shopping. Quer um amigo melhor do que esse nessas horas? –diz Sango piscando para Kagome e a puxando para o quarto.

-Tudo bem... E por falar nisso, nem sabe quem eu vi ontem também, ou melhor, quem me viu. –diz Kagome girando os olhos e soltando um suspiro.

-Não me diz... Que era o...

-Isso mesmo, o Kouga. E ainda por cima descobriu onde eu moro. –diz Kagome soltando mais um suspiro de tédio enquanto escolhia uma roupa para ir.

-Meu Deus... Por que não da uma chance a ele Kagome, ele gosta tanto de você. –diz Sango observando a amiga com sinceridade nos olhos.

-Eu sei Sango... Mas o problema é que eu não gosto dele, só como amigo... E eu não conseguiria ficar 24 horas com um grudento em mim. –diz Kagome finalmente soltando um sorriso.

-Ai... Tudo bem, bota essa saia ai mesmo e essa blusa, vai ficar ótima em você, - diz Sango pegando uma saia preta de pregas e uma blusinha de alças lilás. Kagome vestiu a roupa e botou nos pés uma Sandália de salto alto preta com detalhes pratas. Nos olhos apenas um lápis de olho preto e um gloss nos lábios clarinho. Mas também, foi o bastante para deixá-la linda e radiante.

-Nossa... Você esta linda, agora vamos. –diz Sango pegando a mão da amiga e a puxando para o elevador.

-Não sei não Sango... Mas acho melhor a gente não ir. –diz Kagome a olhando com um misto de preocupação.

-Por que Kagome? Você sempre gostou de ir lá quando tava assim. –diz Sango a olhando de uma maneira estranha.

-Eu sei é que... Eu tenho medo de encontrar o Inuyasha lá de novo, com aquela mulher. –diz baixando a cabeça no exato momento em que o elevador chega.

-Deixa disso Kagome, quando você botar os pés lá,você vai esquecer que ele existe não se preocupe com isso K-chan. –diz Sango a olhando com um sorriso nos lábios.

"_Ai... Como eu tenho sorte de ter uma amiga como a Sango."_ Pensa Kagome suspirando e entrando no elevador junto com a amiga, e daí seguiram para o shopping.

As duas logo que chegam ao shopping logo vão às compras, sapatos, blusas, saias e muito mais. **(Muito rica que elas são xD)**

-Ai nossa... Nunca fiz tanta compra como hoje, o Miroku vai ficar louco quando eu chegar em casa. –diz Sango rindo com Kagome longamente.

-É... Vamos à lanchonete Sango? Estou morrendo de fome. –diz Kagome seguindo para uma lanchonete perto de onde as duas estavam.

-Vamos sim. Também estou, e meu horário de almoço ta quase acabando. –diz Sango seguindo a amiga para dentro da lanchonete.

As duas se sentam à mesa e logo um garçom as atende, muito bonito por sinal.

-Nossa isso sim que é garçom. –diz Sango lançando um pequeno sorrisinho.

-Sango... Não esquece que você ta com o Miroku! –diz Kagome repreendendo a amiga.

-Ai minha querida... Eu falei isso pra você, quero dizer... Pra você ir até lá e falar com ele.

-EU? Eu não... Imagina só, eu ir lá... –diz Kagome corando.

-Oras... Por que não, você ta livre, leve e solta. –diz Sango sorrindo maliciosamente para a amiga.

-Ai... Você ta passando tempo demais com o Miroku. E isso ta te afetando seriamente. –diz Kagome olhando apavorada para a amiga.

-Sério? Credo... Vamos mudar de assunto então. –fala Sango um olhar de apavorada também.

-Haha... Ta bom... –Kagome para de falar subitamente quando vê novamente duas pessoas em uma mesa.

-Eu não acredito... –diz Kagome se levantando.

-O que foi Kagome? –pergunta Sango se levantando também.

-Desculpa Sango, mas não vai dar pra ficar aqui sentada fingindo que não vi ninguém. –diz Kagome se levantando e seguindo rapidamente para a porta. Kagome percebeu que Inuyasha a viu, mas nesse momento ela só queria sumir de vez.

-KAGOME... –tenta chamar Sango, mas parece que ela já tinha sumido. Sango olha discretamente para trás e vê Inuyasha e a tal mulher que Kagome tinha falado. Lançou um olhar de raiva aos dois. Percebeu que Inuyasha se levantou rapidamente e seguiu para onde Kagome foi.

"_Aiai... Isso não vai dar certo." _Pensa balançando a cabeça para os dois lados e suspirando.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

-Droga... Eu sabia que não devia ter ido lá. –diz Kagome brigando consigo mesma enquanto ia apressadamente para sua casa. Ela sabia que era longe e resolve chamar um táxi. Parou e esperou um passar. Ela fica olhando para os lados esperando, quando vê uma pessoa se aproximando.

-_Por favor... Por favor... –_Kagome sussurra para si mesma pedindo para não ser Inuyasha, mas parece que estava tudo a favor a ele.

-Kagome? –pergunta o ser atrás de si.

-Si... Sim? –pergunta tremula, mas sem se virar.

-Aconteceu alguma coisa, você saiu da lanchonete do nada, eu estava lá. –diz Inuyasha a virando para ele preocupado.

-Esta tudo bem, eu só quis ir embora. –diz Kagome encarando ternamente o chão.

-Olhe para mim Kagome! –ordenou mais do que pediu.

-... –Kagome nada disse, apenas continuou encarando o chão.

-Kagome? Quer me falar alguma coisa? –diz a encarando confuso.

-Não... Deixe-me em paz, por favor. Eu quero ficar sozinha. –diz Kagome quase não agüentando as lagrimas em seus olhos.

-Não vou até você me dizer o que aconteceu. –fala Inuyasha levantando seu queixo a fazendo olhar para ele. Ele a encara sério percebendo que ela estava chorando.

-Não... É nada... ME DEIXE EM PAZ! –grita Kagome não agüentando mais e chorando. Inuyasha a puxou com força fazendo com que ela fosse ao encontro de seu másculo peitoral, ela escondeu seu rosto na camisa de Inuyasha e tardou a chorar.

-Me conte o que aconteceu... Minha pequena. –diz meigamente para a moça, como se fosse uma coisa tão delicada e preciosa para ele. Kagome se separou bruscamente e limpou as lagrimas com força.

-Não aconteceu nada Sr. Taisho... Poderia ir embora agora e deixar sozinha, eu o agradeceria muito. –diz Kagome friamente assustando-o um pouco.

-Kagome, por que esta me tratando assim, o que eu te fiz? –pergunta confuso e surpreso. Sentia-se culpado, mas ainda não sabia e nem entendia o porquê.

"_É verdade, ele ainda não sabe que eu sei do namoro dele... Como eu me odeio."_ Pensou Kagome segurando fortemente as lagrimas, apesar de algumas ainda teimarem em sair. Ela o encarou e finalmente explicou.

-A sua namorada deve estar cansada de te esperar na lanchonete, não acha? –pergunta friamente. Ele suaviza a expressão em seu rosto e sorri.

-Então era isso? –pergunta chegando um pouco perto de Kagome, e esta recua.

-Do que esta achando graça, seu idiota? –pergunta com ódio e raiva na voz.

-Feh... Sua bruxa horrorosa, a Kikyou não é minha namorada. –diz o rapaz se irritando e cruzando os braços. Mas sentia-se feliz por saber que Kagome não o deixaria mais.

"_Por que fiquei tão aliviado... Ela é só mais uma garota que conheci." _Pensa confuso consigo mesmo.

-Ela... Eu... Me... Me desculpe Inuyasha, eu não sabia... Eu... Eu vi vocês junto e... Droga... Deve estar me achando uma completa idiota. –diz abaixando novamente a cabeça envergonhada por sua amostra de ciúmes.

-Haha... Nunca sua boba, tudo bem... Você não sabia, e alem do mais... Kikyou é só minha amiga. –diz Inuyasha sorrindo para Kagome. Nunca imaginou que isso tudo fosse tudo por ciúmes de Kikyou... Inuyasha se sentiu ternamente feliz, e culpado por fazer Kagome chorar.

-Que vergonha... Você não devia nem olhar mais na minha cara Inuyasha, estou me sentindo tão idiota. –diz Kagome agora o encarando corada.

-Tudo bem Kagome... Você não sabia de nada, e eu não tinha também o direito de lhe esconder, já que íamos sair juntos. –diz Inuyasha chegando perto de Kagome, mas dessa vez ela não recua nem se debate, e novamente ele a abraça de uma fora carinhosa e protetora.

-Me desculpe... Por ter te chamado de idiota também. –diz Kagome agora sorrindo e aproveitando o momento.

-Feh... Que isso não se repita. –diz Inuyasha sorrindo também e brincando com os cabelos da moça.

-Tudo bem. Pode deixar. –responde Kagome mais alegre.

-E não me chame se Sr. Taisho também, me sinto mais velho. –fala em um tom de brincadeira, Kagome apenas sorri para ele. –Você irá à boate amanhã não é? –diz Inuyasha a olhando com apreensão.

-Sim... Claro. Não vou perder por nada. Adoro dançar. –diz Kagome o encarando.

-Ótimo. Se você quiser posso te buscar. –diz Inuyasha a encarando também.

-Claro, eu adoraria. Eu te dou o meu endereço. É a Avenida Street, moro no apartamento que fica ao lado da esquina, numero 503. Sabe onde é? –pergunta Kagome.

-Sei sim, então eu te pego as oito ta bom?

-Sim... Bem, eu vou indo... Meu táxi chegou. Até amanhã Inuyasha. –diz dando um rápido beijo em sua bochecha e entrando no táxi.

-Até Kagome. –diz sorrindo abobalhado para a moça. Logo o carro partiu.

"_A Kikyou deve estar uma fera comigo!" _Pensa Inuyasha andando rapidamente de volta ao shopping.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**Bom pessoal, ta ai como prometi o 3 cap. Espero que todos gostem e espero que mandem comentários do que acharam Ok? ;D**

**Amo todos vocês querido leitores... Bjuuuusss**

**Agora, a resposta:**

**Ladie-chan- Oie... Obrigada por olhar e gostar da minha história, vc deve saber que tudo que eu escrevo é pra vc e pra todo mundo que gosta de Inu também né?! xD**

**Sim, eu pretendo fazer ele mais carinhoso nessa fic... Espero que nem tanto.**

**Agome chan- Oie de novo xD. É mesmo né, e eu me inspirei em um filme que eu vi... Começo a sair idéias da minha cabeça e ai eu tive essa idéia... Loka né?! O que achou desse cap.? Quero sua resposta em! xD.**

**Realmente é verdade, mas tudo que é bom tem que ter alguma coisa a mais para apimentar a história. Haushuashuas**

**Agora a Kikynojo tbm não falta mais aqui né?! xD( Sinceramente não sei nem como tem gente q gosta dela xP )**

**Valeu pelo comentário, tbm adorei vc viu, e espero ter uma review sua em todos os caps, Ok? Bjuss**

**Ludy-chan- ah...que isso, nem se preocupa não, eu tbm as vezes so bem desligada e nem noto o que eu faço... Mesmo revisando. xD**

**Nossa... E como é que vc nem percebeu oq vc disse???? Huhaushuashuas essa foi mt boa... Nós duas e seus micos né xD**

**E olha... Se tiver mais algum erro me avisa ok?! Eu te agradeço mt... E comenta nesse cap ok...Bjus**

**Engel-chan- Obrigada, continua comentando ok. O que achou desse cap?**

**Bru-chan - Gi-chan- Oies, que bom q esta gostando... Faço especialmente pra vc e pra todo mundo hehe... Quero q me diga oq achou desse cap ok ;D**

**Hahaha...Agora vc sabe o pq né... Mas olha só, me diz mesmo a sua opinião ok, é pq eu fiz essi cap mais corrido, pois arrecem voltei de viajem. ;D**

**Espero que vc comente logo tah bom? Bjusss**

**Kagome Juju Assis- Oie... Que bom que gostou, fico mt feliz **

**Espero sua review anciosa ok, o próximo prometo fazer mais rapidinho... To cheia de ideias na cabeça hahaha ;D**

**Bjusss**

É isso ai pessoal, comentem esse cap. Ok? E se tiver qualquer erro por favor me avisem... Vlw a todos pelas reviews e pra qm lê as minhas histórias e gosta tbm xD


End file.
